Let's Keep This Between Us
by pattichan888
Summary: Feliciana has been hidden from the world for 18 years & is now determined to become a country! Will she successful disguise herself as Romano & fool them all at the World Meeting? Or will she be discovered by a certain blond country? Fem!Italy X Germany
1. And It Started With A Dream

"_Oh Grandpa Rome why are you putting me in these ugly clothes?" The chibi Italian girl whined.  
>"Listen now Italy, you have to wear this so you are protected." The caramel skinned well-muscled man spoke with a slight frown on his face. He buttoned up the last button on Italy's coat<br>"But….I don't wanna wear it. It makes me feel like a boy all these clothes…" She looked at her grandpa with glassy auburn eyes. He looked at her and grabbed her tiny shoulders._

_It'll all make sense in the future…" He smiled warmly._

Italy woke up in a daze. Her breath hitched and her forehead damp with sweat.  
>"Oh not again…" The small Italian sighed.<br>It was the third time this week she dreamt that same recurring dream from her past.  
>"Maybe I should talk to big brother about this..," She wondered and looked down at her lime green alarm clock.<br>_7:43  
><em> "He should be up since big brother likes to watch the sunrise, even though he doesn't want to admit it."  
>She ripped the heavy woolen covers off her fragile body, revealing her Italian flag booty shorts and white tank top. She slipped on her bunny slippers and crept slowly toward her door, the floorboards creaking loudly as she tried to quietly open her door.<br>"Oh please be quiet Mr. Door." She frowned.  
>Italy tip-toed down the hallway to the closet, concealing the hidden passage way to the roof. She looked at the passage way door noticing that it was unlocked.<br>"Ha. I knew it." She whispered to herself.  
>She climbed up the small ladder and pushed herself up onto the roof. There he was, her big brother, sitting on the roof with a cup of coffee, staring into the endless stretch of morning sky.<br>"Romano?" She spoke softly.  
>He jumped back and turned his head back.<br>"Saint Mary! Jeez, don't scare people like that, sorella! I could've had a freaking heart attack." He scowled at her.  
>"Im'a so sorry, fratello! I didn't mean too, I promise!" The young girl dropped to her knees and began to cry, her face in her hands.<br>Romano stared at his baby sister. His heart melted from its frozen state to a warm beating. He felt sorry for making her cry, but he wished she wasn't such a dumbass all the time. He dropped to his knees as well and patted her back.  
>"Im'a sorry, Feliciana, was there something you needed? " He said reluctantly.<br>Her head shot up with a big grin as she strangled her brother with a hug.  
>"Oh, thank you so much, big brother! I didn't want you to be mad at me or anything!"<br>He mumbled a curse word under his tongue.  
>"What did you say?" She said questioning him.<br>"Oh, nothing. You were saying?" He looked at her, hoping she wouldn't ask again.  
>"Oh! Yes, um…I've been having this strange dream, over and over again….," She said, looking down at her feet. "And it was about…..Grandpa Rome."<br>Romano growled. She knew he hated the old Italian country, since he abandoned them when they were small.  
>"Why are you dreaming about that old bastard?"<br>Feliciana stared at her brother with glassy eyes.  
>"I'a….I don't know. It's a memory though. Grandpa was dressing me up in all these bulky clothes and saying that it would protect me in the future."<br>Romano stared at her in shock, but frowned again.  
>"Well, at least that douche did <em>SOMETHING <em>to protect you."  
>"Oh Romano! Why do you have to be so mean to Grandpa Rome? And how long am I to keep this secret? I'm almost 18 now!" Feliciana yelled, pacing back and forth on top of the roof with her arms folded across her chest.<br>"Feliciana," Romano said calmly. "You don't ne-"  
>"And why are you always so angry all the time? Are you and at me or something? 'Cause I don't want you to be mad at me! Oh God, what did I do?"<br>"Feliciana! Would you pl-"  
>"I did something wrong, didn't I? Oh why didn't you tell me so-"<br>"FELICIANA! WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR A SECOND!" Romano yelled. "YOU ARE A GIRL! THAT'S WHY ROME KEPT TRYING TO PROTECT YOU! BOYS ARE STRONG AND CAN BE RECOGNIZED AS COUNTRIES BECAUSE EVERYONE KNOWS THAT GIRL COUNTRIES CAN NOT BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY AND CAN BE TAKEN OVER WITHIN SECONDS. YOU ARE NOT STRONG SO, YOU WILL STAY HERE AND DEAL WITH IT, EVEN IF IT'S FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE! YOU CAN'T FIGHT, NOR SHOOT A GUN, SO WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU'RE READY TO GO INTO THE WORLD! AS LONG AS THE WORLD KNOWS, NORTHERN ITALY DOESN'T EXIST!"  
>By the time Romano finished his rant, Feliciana was gone. He could hear her cries from inside the house. He closed his eyes and shook his head.<br>"Sometimes I wish she wasn't born…Always giving me headaches…" He growled, rub his head and drank the rest of his coffee. He stared up at the sky.  
>"Dammit."<br>He already missed the beautiful sunrise he had hoped to see. 


	2. I Don't Take No For An Answer

Italy was so distraught from her big brother's rant; her stomach was ready to puke up last night's dinner. She hugged her waist as she cried silently, staining the couch with her tears. _How could Romano be so mean to me! I didn't mean to make him mad. And I can be strong! I am strong! I'll show him that I can! _Feliciana sat up from her lying position and crossed her legs. It felt like she'd been crying for hours. She wiped her hand against her eyes, trying to erase the evidence of her tears. _God, give me strength. Give me a sign of strength!_ The phone rang loudly in the silence of the living room. Her train of thought broke as she crossed the room to answer the non-stop ringing machine.  
>"Hello? Vargas Residence." Feliciana sighed.<p>

"¡Oh hòla, mi amigo!" Is'a Romano there?" A bizarre male voice exclaimed.

She wanted to say yes, but she didn't really feel like facing him at the moment.

"No, I'm so sorry. He's not here. Can I take a message?" She questioned.

"¡Si! Tell him that the World Countries meeting at the HIU building, tomorrow at 1:30 pm. Ok?" The man said happily.

"Alright, I will'a tell him. Oh, I'm sorry, what was your name again?"  
>She smacked her own head for forgetting to ask that. It was a bad habit of hers.<p>

"Oh, Im'a Antonio. Make sure to tell my mi amor that!"

Her eyes widened. _His mí amor? What the hell?_

_"_Uh….um..Ok..I will…goodbye." She hung up the phone confused.

Was her brother gay? She shook her head.

"No time for that right now! I must tell fratello about th-"She stopped mid sentence. The light bulb in her head lit up. A plan was forming and she had a feeling it would work. She scribbled the information Antonio had given her on a piece of paper and hurried upstairs. The Italian ran into her room and locked the door. She didn't want her big brother coming in on her. She scanned her closet for her old suitcase and quickly pulled it out.

"This should be fine. I just need some clothes for a day or two."  
>Feliciana looked through her closet and took out multiple clothes and stuffed them into the worn, brown suitcase. She stopped and realized something.<br>_Don't the countries have uniforms?_  
><em>Merda! How the heck was she going to get that!<em>

"Maybe I can take Romano's. " She thought.

But how in the world would she get that? She crept out of her room and looked up and down the lengthy hallway. She saw Romano come out his room, in just a white towel, heading for the bathroom. _Ve! This is my chance! _The door locked and shower came to life. Feliciana gradually opened her brother's bedroom door. She never noticed until now how messy her fratello was. It looked like a tornado blended with a hurricane swept through his room. Clothes were thrown all over the place, along with random items from around the house and what looked like a month-old, pizza boxes.

"Gross." The Italian pinched her nose and tip-toed through the filth. She stepped into his closet and searched for his uniform. _Nothing._ She explored the floor and underneath his bed for the missing uniform, but still turned up nowhere. She was running out of time. She fell to a heap on the floor and saw something brown peak out from behind a laundry basket. She crawled over and pulled it out. The uniform! At last, her days of seeking in her brother's 'jungle' of a bedroom were over! The flow of water from the shower stopped, so did Feliciana's heart.

"Shit!" She yelped and ran out the room as fast as she could, quietly closing the door behind her.

"Ok, goodnight Feliciana." Romano said after putting his dish in the sink.  
>Tonight, they had his favorite, Penne all'arrabbiata. Why? He knew his little sister didn't favor that pasta like he did, yet she still cooked it anyway. In his mind, he knew something was suspicious but he thought nothing of it afterwards.<p>

"Goodnight fratello! Hope you sleep well!" She smiled like she usually did.  
>He rolled his eyes and continued up the stairs.<p>

"Whatever…"

She waited at the table until she heard the door shut. Now was her chance! She scurried from the long, wooden table and tip-toed up the stairs into her room. She put on a fresh set of clothes, which consisted of a black t-shirt, jean shorts, bright green hoodie and red oxford Converse. Feliciana walked slowly over her bed and pulled out the suitcase from underneath her bed. She took a deep breath before clicking open her window and pushing them open. The warm night breeze rushed in. She could smell the city, the sweet scent of tomatoes and fresh garlic. The street was dark, except for the dimly lit streetlamps lining the road. She looked down at the ground, it seemed to be never-ending.

"Oh god, this is such a bad idea," She muttered to herself. "But, I have to do this. I'm going to become a country no matter what!"

Now, Feliciana wasn't one to deal with heights, seeing that she was terrified since she was 6. She walked to the back of the room. She started at a fast pace and began to run at full speed. Gathering up all her courage, suitcase in hand, she closed her eyes and….jumped.


	3. In A New Light

Hey there, guys! I'm **DEEPLY SORRY** about making your guys wait so long for the next chapter! I'm a horrible writer... *wipes invisible tear from her eye*  
><strong>BUT HAVE NO FEAR! THE STORY IS HERE!<strong> (Wow, that was so cliched?) Thanks to CloakedMagician for using her **Bad Ass** "Grammar Nazi" skills on my chapter. Love you dude (:

All Rights Reserved to Hidekazu Himaruya.  
>I don't own <strong>ANY<strong> Hetalia characters!...unfortunately :/

* * *

><p>Feliciana slowly opened her eyes, her vision hazy as her retinas zoomed in and out of focus like a camera lens. Finally, she realized she was staring into a dark purple sky.<p>

_"Am I alive?" _She thought to herself.

She tried to move causing a sliver of pain to run up her back, wincing from the result of her insane jump from the second story balcony.

"MERDA!" She yelped, suddenly smacking her hand over her mouth remembering she had to be quiet.

Well, she certainly wasn't dead; just sore. There could've been a more practical solution for getting out of the house, but knowing Feliciana, she had to be fanatical about it. She slowly arose from her position, bursts of pain shooting up all over her body as she used the tan adobe brick wall for support. She trudged through the thick bush until her feet felt flat pavement then looked up and saw the open window and white linen curtains blowing the breeze like boat sails on open water.

"Oh crap, my suitcase!" She thought out loud.

She pulled back branch after branch hoping for a sight of her worn, tan valise. When she was a child, her rag doll dropped from the same balcony and was forever lost in the jungle of Dutchman's Pipe. Feliciana started to worry, but smiled at the sight of the tan mass, sitting on top of a Hibiscus bush. She happily grabbed her bag and noticed that it had smashed and destroyed all of the sweet blooms. Feliciana sighed out of sadness, white Hibiscus was her favorite, something that reminded her of an early childhood. She lightly stroked the crumpled petal before turning away and began to walk down the street. She couldn't bear to remember those childhood memories crowded in the back of her mind. Her mind was set to focus on only one thing – going to that World Meeting. Feliciana stuck her thumb out like the mindless travelers in those American movies Romano forbid her to watch. He kept saying something about pedophiles and people taking girls, but then that led to rambling on about Americans and their craving for hamburgers. It was all mindless rambling and didn't mean much to her. A scarlet, beaten up pick-up truck drove down the road and pulled over the Feliciana's side.

"Hai bisogno di un giro, poco signora?" A older, white-bearded man said to Feliciana.

"Oh sì, grazie mille!" She grinned wide.

The man simply smiled back and motioned her his thumb to the back of his truck. Feliciana threw her suitcase in the open back and hopped in the worn, leather seat.

"Dove stai andando?" The man asked as he started up the engine.

"Fino alla prossima città, Palermo!" She said, awaiting anxiously to get to her destination.

"Ah, ho capito. Beh si può riposare, se volete." He said driving steadlily on the dusty trail.

"Grazie!" She thanked that man before floating off into a deep slumber.

Feliciana was awoken by a slight shake on her shoulder.

"Siamo arrivati , signorina." He said quietly.

She opened her eyes, a bright, people-swarmed city, filled with shops, restaurants, and excitement revealed to her. Small children roamed the streets, stray cats and dogs barked and meowed at the passing cars. It was so much different from her quiet hometown she noted as her eyes took in the heavenly sight of the urban town. Feliciana asked the aged driver where the HIU building might be located.

"Credo che sia su Olive & Sertabin strada. Un grande, vetro, edilizia." He gestered towards the street.

She smiled, thanked the man again and got out the car with her luggage and backpack in hand. The man drove off into the distance, blending in with the multiple cars and people as if nothing ever happened. She continued on her journey, asking people along the way about the big, glass building. They all pointed her the same way.

"Well, I guess I'm almost there...", She turned the corner of a small cafe and Feliciana gasped. "Is that the HIU building?" She almost screamed.

Huge could not even _describe_ the sight; the building was massive, the size of a museum and taller than any tower she had ever seen. The structure gleamed as sunlight was reflected off the paned glass. It was amazing, the small, Italian was instantly eager to get to the HIU meeting. She looked both ways and crossed the street into an enormous parking lot filled with different vehicles. As she wandered around unconscious of where she was, a shiny, ebony car stopped short right in front of her. Feliciana put her hands out as if she was going to stop the car by force. Her breath hitched and eyes laded close. With a leap of faith, she opened her eyes and noticed that the silver bumper was barely _**half an inch**_away from her leg. Air released from her lungs slowly.

"Thank God." She said to herself.

The car door opened hard and a person jumped out. He was yelling something out in another language Feliciana couldn't understand. He walked over to her with quick steps. She wanted to run away from him, but he was too fast. She didn't recognize the man's features until he was feet away from her. Her eyes widened from the scene. The man had pale skin, ashen, short hair and bright, crimson eyes. He went up to her face and screamed at her. She didn't know what he was saying, but it was obvious he was angry.

"Do you understand vhat the fuck I am saying?" He yelled in English.

Finally, something I understood….

"U-uhh…yes…." Feliciana said timidly. Her big, amber eyes stared into his blazing crimsons orbs.

"You could've been killed, you fucking dummkopf! Ooh, I swear, you verdammt Italians. I'm just gonna blown up this stupid ass country one day, just you watch! THE GREAT PRUSSIA WILL REIN ONCE AGAIN! Kesesesese~"

His face was almost the same color as his eyes. The small Italian was now scared and worried that his head would blow up any minute. The car door on the opposite side swung open and a tall, blond man with broad shoulders and muscular build stepped out ever so calmly. He was dressed in a forest green uniform, tall black boots, gloves and a waffen SS hat. His appearance screamed _"I'm strong, you don't fuck with me", _he walked over to the albino and grabbed his shoulder and the pale-haired man stopped his ranting and he turned around to the taller man.

"Halt, bruder. " He said quietly and the albino man walked back to the shiny, ebony car with an aura of defeat.

The tall man turned back at the young Italian girl.

"I'm sorry for my brother's ignorance, he goes off in the heat of the moment, "He said with a heavy German accent. "Who are you, if I might ask? I would like to know that name of the person we almost hit. "He blushed slightly.

"I'm Feliciana, nice to meet you. Sorry about the whole car thingy. I wasn't paying much attention." She stuck her hand out and turned her head to the side to hide her blush.

"I am Ludwig Beilschmidt and my ridiculous brother is Gilbert Beilschmidt. Nice to meet you too, I guess." he said, trailing off at the end, he awkwardly shook her hand and looked at her closely. He had sworn she looked like another fellow country he had seen before.

_ "There's no way she's a country, I've never seen her before…._"He thought to himself.

Feliciana's hand hurt from his firm handshake, but she paid it no mind. She was hypnotized by the man eyes. They were the brightest sky blue eyes she had ever seen. It made her heart melt and blood boil at first glance. Besides the fact that his eyes were like no other, his voice was like music to her ears. Even though his accent was heavy, the sound was as smooth and sweet as honey. His body wasn't anything to complain about either. She could tell he was very well muscled, even with his uniform on. Overall, he was a very attractive, young man.

"Ludwig, Ludwig…I'll remember that." She smiled widely.

Ludwig looked down at his silver watch.

"Oh Gott, I'm going to be late for the meeting," He walked back quickly to the car. "Nice to meet you, Feliciana!" He waved before getting into the speeding car.

She waved back being left in the dust. She looked up to the building and sighed heavily.

"I'm ready."

* * *

><p>Ok, TRANSLATIONS ARE HERE!<br>If you speak Italian, then there's no need for you to look here! (Luckies...:/)

So you know that convo between Feliciana and the random man? Here you go...

_Merda_ - Shit  
><em>Hai bisogno di un giro, poco signora<em> - Need a ride, little lady?  
><em>Oh sì, grazie mille<em> - Oh yes, thanks alot!  
><em>Dove stai andando<em>- Where are you going?  
><em>Fino alla prossima città<em>, _Palermo_ - To the next town, Palermo  
><em>Ah, ho capito. Beh si può riposare, se volete<em> - Ah, I see. Well you can rest, if you want  
><em>Grazie<em> - Thank you!  
><em>Siamo arrivati, signorina<em> - We've arrived, Miss  
><em>Credo che sia su Olive &amp; Sertabin strada. Un grande, vetro, edilizia<em> - I think it's on Olive & Sertabin street. A large, glass, building

Oh! Also that little line in German said by...well, Germany?

_Halt, bruder_ - Stop, Brother. 


End file.
